Snow Flakes
by Kuzlalala
Summary: RANDOM FIC-FFTA, but backwards. What would happen if the mog and the viera who got transported into ST. Ivalice? Changed for the sake of fanfiction non-script story.


Snow Flakes

**Snow Flakes**

**By Kuzlalala**

**Author's Note: Hi, this is Kuzlalala. I need to make another one of this fic because I just knew that I'm not allowed to put scripts. (Thanks to Vieraheart for telling me that) So, enjoy and give me some reviews!**

**I made Shara calling Montblanc "Monty" to point out that they had a friendly relationship. (In Japanese Shara calls him "Monchan")**

**And Montblanc will be the main protagonist. YAY! **

**WARNING: MIGHT TWIST SHARA'S PERSONALITY**

**And the usual disclaimer will be told by Gillian!**

**Gillian: I as Gillian Kinsley was created by her highness Princess Kuzlalala of Lalaland. She had also thought of a theory which is not 100 accurate. My class, a red mage, also with the other classes belongs to a video game called **_**Final Fantasy Tactics Advance**_** which belongs to the **_**Final Fantasy Tactics Series **_**which belongs to **_**Ivalice Alliance **_**which belongs to Square Enix. This tells that her highness has never created FFTA or Square Enix. **__

**Kuzlalala: Thank you! Your prize is that you will appear at this story!**

**Gillian: At which chapter?**

**Kuzlalala: I'm not sure. But at this story you won't be part of Clan Nutsy, OK.**

**Gillian: NO WAY! I would rather quit our deal than being a stranger of the clan.**

**Kuzlalala: Up to you then! 3**

**--**

**-+-Chapter I-+-**

_**The Foreigners**_

--

**A**fter Marche had beaten the Li Grim, the two friends Montblanc the Moogle and Shara the viera along with the others were sent back to their own Ivalice; not the one which was created by the Gran Grimoire. The Royal City where Montblanc the Moogle lives was called _Rabanstre_, while Shara lives at the _Eruyt Village_.

All along Montblanc knew that the Gran Grimoire Ivalice was just a fake while the other citizens including Shara mentioned it as a dream, a very long dream for just one night. That was why Montblanc wants to help _him, _a soldier from another world who wants to end the Gran Grimoire Ivalice; **Marche Radiuju**. At the Gran Grimoire Ivalice Montblanc had believed the "crystal theory" because he also wants to go back to Rabanstre, even though he actually enjoyed the Gran Grimoire Ivalice a bit, with his clan mates Ma'kenroh the nu mou, Krjn the viera, and Monid the bangaa; which they were also part of the real Ivalice.

--

A few days later Montblanc was planning to go to the library to "teach himself" Even though he's nineteen years old, and even though he had enough money to go to college, he prefers going to the library or joining some missions. Now he was at the clan base of the renamed Clan Nutsy; Clan Centurio, which was almost as big as a mansion, doing his paperwork upstairs.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Montblanc, there is an anonymous but familiar person." Ma'kenroh called.

"What's her name, kupo?" Montblanc asked loudly.

After a while, Ma'kenroh answered,

"Her name is Shara."

"**Shara?**" Montblanc remembered. Montblanc had met her privately a few times at the Salikawood, the Gran Grimoire Ivalice. But not about love, but about Marche and Ritz's relationship. Ma'kenroh had already seen her on battles, but never knew her name since that time.

Montblanc came downstairs and saw the viera sniper with white short hair. Then Montblanc greeted, "Hello, kupo. What do you want? I'm doing some paper work so can you be a little quick, kupo?"

Shara was at her nervous state while inviting, "Well Monty, Can you go to a study… date? At the library… With me?"

Montblanc squeaked, "Kupo! Well sure you can. I was planning to go to the library tomorrow."

"What time?"

"3:00 PM, kupo."

"Ok. I'll meet you at the library at three o'clock. Bye, Monty!"

"Bye, kupo!" Montblanc greeted. "Kupo, I need to finish my paperwork."

--

Tomorrow has come. Shara was waiting in front of the library with a very big bag of money.

_I hope Montblanc comes. _Shara thought, as she thought of Montblanc as a special person.

Then, the puffy cream-colored moogle came. "Monty!" Shara shouted.

"Hi, Shara." Montblanc greeted back, then confusedly asked, "Shara, why did you bring about 10 pounds of money, kupo."

"As Leader of Clan Ritz, I'm very busy. I have to buy a lot of equipment after our study date."

They soon went inside the library. As they enter the library, Montblanc recognizes the smell. "Aaah… I love the smell of the library at the afternoon, kupo."

"So, what book do you want to study?" Shara asked.

"Well, I would like an old book to study its history, kupo." Montblanc replied.

At the shelves, Montblanc searched for the oldest book. Piece by piece. Then suddenly, he found a strange book at the very end. It was made out of leather, with two golden bars forming an X. The center was a red gem with ancient Ivalician Alphabet around them. Then Montblanc swept the dust, "Kupopo. This book had been rarely touched."

Many people had never understood those letters, but people who studies them, including Montblanc the Moogle, can read them. But Montblanc the Moogle can only understand a bit. He read, "_Grimoire… Saint… Ivalice…_ Shara! Come here, kupo!"

Shara came to Montblanc and asked, "What is it, Monty?"

"This must be the book about St. Ivalice, kupo. Home of our friends Marche and Ritz!"

Montblanc brought it to a nearby table and read it softly as Shara's hearing abilities can hear him good and clear.

"_World of… St. Ivalice… different... Ivalice._" Montblanc read. "_Hume… only. Technology… more… moogle… technology. Two… people… go… to that world._" Then a sentence with the modern Ivalician's language has suddenly appeared on a blank page. It has said.

"_Two were destined to fill these blank pages. Know you their name?_"

"Write our names, Monty!" Shara ordered quietly. "You do want to meet our friend Marche Radiuju, right?"

"I don't know." Montblanc worried, "We're not allowed to write on books, kupo."

"Don't care about that rule. This is our only chance, Monty!"

Then Montblanc sighed, "Fine, but this is _not_ my idea, kupo!"

Then he wrote the names with his feathered pen, _Montblanc Moogle and Shara_.

The old book suddenly glowed and many little versions of the book have swirled around them, without anyone else's notices.

"What's happening?" Shara asked.

"I don't know, kupo!" Montblanc replied. "I think something magickal has happened, kupo. That's what ancient books are supposed to be!"

Then their surroundings blackened. And now it's just Montblanc, Shara, and the old book. Suddenly, they fell without knowing where they would land.

"SHARA!"

"MONTY!!"

After that, they glowed and their sight has whitened.

--

While that mysterious event happened, at a nice place called "St. Ivalice" the night of January10th, 2003, a 12-year-old blond boy with green pajamas named Marche and a wheel chaired 9-year-old brunet named Doned were enjoying a nice chimney fire at a yellow single-floored house; wearing their blankets.

"Aaah… After beating up the strongest enemy ever, a fighter like me should relax…" Marche said.

"Oh, I wished I can walk again." Doned complained.

"Don't worry, didn't I tell you at Ivalice that I will help you get better?" Marche reacted.

"Oh yeah." The young boy replied. Then suddenly…

"**HELP ME, KUPO!!"**

"Was that just a… moogle with an alto voice?" Marche asked.

"Let's check it out?" Doned answered.

Marche pushed Doned while running to the terrace. Then at the terrace, there was a nineteen-year-old teenage body who had suddenly floating down. The Radiuju Brothers only can see his head; while the rest of it was too bright for them to see. His skin is as white as Marche while his hair is golden blond and was combed to the back like... Montblanc?

"I can't get down, kupo! I can't use my wings, kupo!"

"What's your name, first?" Marche tested.

"Montblanc, kupo!" the boy answered. "Now can you _please_ let me down?"

Marche came to the road where Montblanc was. Then he tugged his two feet to the cold road. After that Montblanc's glow had dimmed. Then it turned out that Montblanc is wearing a white turtle-necked sweater with a green short sleeved zipped jacket made out of cotton. He wore a pair of brown pants which was inserted into his long boots.

"Thank you, kupo." Montblanc thanked.

"You're welcome, Montblanc." Marche answered with pleasure. "And anyways, Montblanc?"

"Kupo?"

"Don't say kupo! You're a human now."

"It's called "hume"… Hume? I'm a HUME!? So that's why I can't use my bat wings. Silly me."

"Can we go back, now?" Doned asked.

"Ok, Doned." Marche responded.

So Marche, Doned, and the now human Montblanc went inside the house to enjoy the chimney fire. The chimney fire has brought back Montblanc's memories.

"At Ivalice, I used to cast Fire to turn on the chimney. I was the family black mage." Montblanc said.

"Well at this world, you use matches." Marche explained.

"_Matches_?" Montblanc curiously asked.

"They're like toothpicks except that they have brown stuff on one edge of them. The fire appeared if you rub the brown "head" with the match box."

"You mean the _instant fire caster_. They're just at market just about yesterday."

Then a woman at her thirties with brown hair which was until her shoulders had brought two white mugs of brown liquid. Then she said, "Here are your hot… HOLY COW!! What's that stranger doing here?"

"Don't worry, Mom! He's just my um… pen pal named. He just wants to sleep over here." Marche lied.

While being concerned about Marche and Montblanc, Miss Radiuju, the single mother of them two, asked, "How long?"

"I don't know." Marche answered.

"Ok, young man. You can bring him here, but only for three days. Understood?"

"We understand, Mom."

"Good then. Now you wait here while I make another one for… What's his name?"

"Montblanc."

"Thank you." Then, she went to the kitchen.

"So Montblanc?" Marche asked. "Kupo?" Montblanc reacted. "Don't say kupo!" Marche scolded. "Sorry. I'm not used to it." Montblanc told. "Well try to." Marche advised. "Anyway, how can you come here from the starry skies?"

"Well, it came from this magick…"

"It's "magic" at this world. Without a K."

"Fine. Magic. So, this is the magic book that I found at Rabanstre…"

Montblanc took out the old book from his brown bag. It was a little simpler than the Gran Grimoire. "Shara and I went to the library, and then after I wrote our names on the book, the dimension had suddenly changed and we were falling to… here." He said. "With Shara gone, I need to find her. Oh, and I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Montblanc?"

"What's this? And this? And this?" Montblanc opened the book as there were strange pictures of a chocoboless cart, a weird form of an airship and person with a strange blue cap.

"That's easy. That's a car, that's an airplane while that's a police."

"What are those stuffs?"

"You'll see tomorrow. What's more, you had been given a nice cup of hot chocolate." Doned called as Miss Radiuju came back with a small plate which on top of it-was a mug of hot chocolate.

"Here you go, Mr. Montblanc." The nice lady told warmly.

"Just call me Montblanc." The mog who turned into a hume told.

"Who wants to add some marshmallows?" Marche asked while he took out a bag of marshmallows.

"We do!" Doned and Montblanc called.

"Marche's Mom?" Montblanc beckoned.

"What is it?" Miss Radiuju responded.

"You're a nice host. Thank you." Montblanc thanked.

Then Marche whispered to the Montblanc, "Is it me or you want to be our dad?"

Then Montblanc answered back, "It's just you."

Then they enjoyed the chimney fire until the time they should sleep.

--

_**While that happened…**_

"…Where… am… I?" Shara had a bigger pain then Montblanc, since she landed on something harder then the road's asphalt. Not just that, she didn't hold the book so she had fell faster than him. What Shara's laying on was a… briefcase?

The briefcase was silver with a black handle. Maybe that's not important. Let's just continue.

What she landed was at a small alley, so exactly no one knows. Then she knew that soft white snow had fallen to her head. As one snow drop has landed on her hand, which was now a white glove that covered all of her hand, she saw little things that were actually part of them.

Snowflakes.

She saw the wondrous crystal-liked design. Who had made them? According to her religion, she believes that Shiva, the Ice Maiden had made them. _"I've always wanted to know why there is rarely any snow in Ivalice…" _She thought. Then she saw herself at a thrown away mirror.

She saw herself wearing a white fur coat with a white barrette on top her head. She wore a yellow scarf on her neck. And she wore a jean skirt with brown high-heeled boots.

Then she checked her head again. "_Where were my ears?_" She asked herself. Then she remembered a flash back:

-+-

_After Marche had beaten Ritz at Aisenfield, Shara the viera sniper glared at Ritz with a gloomed face._

"_What's wrong?" Shara asked. "I thought that you don't care if Marche changes this world."_

"_You see…" Ritz answered. "I actually don't want to go back!"_

"_Back to your world?" Shara asked once again. "What does your world looks like anyway?"_

"_My world is a snowy place now. That world only has humans, no vieras, moogles, bangaas; almost exactly __nothing__ at this world exists at my world!"_

-+-

After she thought about the flashback, she just knew that she was a human now! She checked the sides of her head. What she felt was something-bumpy. Something that was more flexible than the vieras' ears. Human ears. That's what they are.

A few seconds after she had adapted with her human body, she went outside the alley _"I hope this place is St. Ivalice."_ The uncertain Shara thought. Then next to her, there was a building it said…

_The Prancing Chocobo_

_The Only St. Ivalice's Hotel with a Bar_

"_That's weird. The name sounds like the pub from Cyril." _Shara thought, after she was relieved that she was at St. Ivalice. Then she came into the building and inside was-almost _exactly_ the same. The table, bar chairs, almost everything. The only difference was of the absent mission board and the barman. The barman wore a white tuxedo, but his paladin's hat was still there.

There was also a staircase which leads to the inn. That's where Shara's going to sleep. Next to the staircase was a receptionist's table. It has a computer on the desk which Shara thought it was a light box. "Um… Excuse me." Shara pardoned. "Can I sleep over here?" Then the receptionist, who was a woman, replied gently. "Sure you can. 1 night is 50 dollars here." Shara was utterly confused. At Ivalice, they use Gil. But at St. Ivalice, they use dollars? Then Shara put the silver briefcase that she had fell onto on top of the reception desk and said, "Well, I only have this." At that moment, she opened the briefcase and what was in there.

Paper.

Green paper for exact. They had a picture of someone's head on it and it has the number 100 on each of them. And those papers were at a very big amount. "OH… MY… LORD!" the receptionist shouted in shock. "That's a million dollars! Maybe I could just get one hundred dollars and give you the change." After she did all that she advised her. "Miss, I think you should put your money to the bank. That way, your money will be secured from thieves."

"Thieves rather steal equipment than money, you know." Shara the battle-blooded female mentioned before the receptionist was totally confused about that. "Never mind about that" Shara said again. "Where was the bank, anyway?" The receptionist replied again. "Oh, it's only a few blocks away to the _left_ of this inn. Why don't you put your belongings first, like your briefcase?" 

"I didn't bring any. Just this briefcase."

"It's OK. I'll register you to room 42. You can go to the bank know."

So Shara put her now 999,950 dollars to the bank. And she slept tight while planning to buy some St. Ivalice clothes.

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
